Sombra's sorrow
by whitetiger62512
Summary: have you ever wondered what would happen if that fun little gamer hana's mech's latches stuck when she went to use the self-destruct.
1. Chapter 1 Horror

((D. va)) powered up her mech and dropped out of the open cargo doors of the drop ship, flaring her thrusters at the last minute to slow her decent as she smashed into the ground of Egypt's streets.

"((D. va)) online!" She cheered as her streams opened and she began moving to hunt the talon operatives.

[Catch me if you can Chica;-)] came a comment on her stream, a quick glance made blush.

Her secret girlfriend Sombra was here and that thought made her flush with anticipation, knowing that after the fight today it would mean a fun filled night of passion for the two. smiled and winked at the screen before speaking.

"No screen peaking!" She teased wanting a response.

[Why would I need to against a third-rate player like you?] Sombra messaged making yell "hey!"

* * *

The mission was a bust, Sombra knew that the moment that Widow maker was forced to retreat after nearly being flattened by a rocket barrage. Sombra was leaping across the roof tops on her way to the extraction point when her comms flared to life.

{Talon squad six form up and surround the mech!} Sombra paused waiting for more.

"Brb guys gotta nerf some newbs!" Sombra hurried over to the ledge.

Looking down she saw ((D. va))'s mech nearly surrounded by talon thugs as it started to flash with warning lights, Sombra watched with glee as she waited for her skin suited girl to get away just in time for a massive fire work show. A few seconds paused and ((D. va)) still had not gotten out, Sombra started to panic when her chat screen lit up.

[My seals are stuck HELP Sombra please!] Sombra paled and felt sick, if ((D. va)) did not get out soon nothing would save her.

Sombra started a hack trying to get the seals open or at least stop the count down but nothing was happening.

"Hana! Shut the mech DOWN NOW!" Sombra screamed into the comms not caring who heard her.

"I can't! nothing is responding… Sombra I love you please don't waste your life in crime anymore." Sombra screamed as the mech flared and exploded killing everyone surrounding it.

* * *

Mercy had seen the explosion and waited for Hana's signal saying she was safe but it never came, worrying she glided towards the blast site. When she reached there she felt sick, the smell of burning flesh filled the air but that was not what turned her stomach it was the site of Sombra the hacker kneeling in the ashes clinging to a body. Mercy closed in and raised her pistol and the hacker who's gun was nearly twenty feet away.

"Just kill me I deserve it, she would be alive if I was a better hacker or girlfriend." The woman said still clinging and sobbing into the charred body.

Mercy moved pistol still level around the woman trying to spot some sign of the young gamer, when she was standing in front of the sobbing hacker she looked more closely at the body and her arms fell to her side and the pistol dropped from her numb fingers. There in the arms of one of their enemies was a body with the tattered remains of a skin suit and a pistol nearby with a metal key chain on it.

"How?" She whispered

"The latches would not open and she could not shut it down, I tried everything I could but nothing worked then-then she was gone!" on the last word the hacker broke down again.

The rest of the team arrived just as mercy knelt beside the sobbing hacker and held her close with ((D. va)) sill held in the young hacker's arms. Mercy made the team let the woman go but Sombra shook her head and simply said that she would carry on with overwatch in Hana's name to fulfill ((D. va))'s last wish, none of the team tried to take the body as Sombra carried it back to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2 Ghosts

prompt by TheWhiteDragonKnight ( /users/TheWhiteDragonKnight/pseuds/TheWhiteDragonKnight)  
here you go my friend, hope this is everything you could want!

Chapter Text

The day of the funereal was grim, even the sky seemed to grieve for the fallen gamer by being overcast but nothing fell from the sky. Sombra walked flanked on either side by Lucio on the left and Junk-rat on the right, the two had been Hana's best friends and had more than once covered for her when she had snuck out to see Sombra. The group gathered under a large tree where a masterfully carved tomb stone and small hole was dug, in the will that Hana had been forced to create when she joined mech and later overwatch stated she would be cremated then buried under the largest tree they could be allowed to bury her under.

After the shaman from her homeland had finished the rites Soldier 76 stepped forward to stand at in front of the headstone and turned to speak to the group gathered, everyone had been shocked that morning when instead of his usual get up the old soldier had come out without his mask on and in his dress officer uniform to honor the young woman.

"We are gathered here on this grim day to pay respect to a fallen soldier and woman, Hana 'D .va' Song was a brave soul who fought to protect her homeland and later the world from threats despite her young age." At this he took off his officer cap and held it to his chest. "She was a caring soul and was always ready to help others with a smile on her face, with the prize money she made from her gaming she could have lived in comfort but instead she chose to fight for others and risk her life so others could live. She will always be remembered as a comrade who was taken too soon but, her death will not be forgotten… I now ask for a minute of silence to honor this fallen guardian, and a woman I viewed as my daughter." The group bowed their heads even with tears falling Sombra smiled knowing that Hana would have loved being called the old man's daughter.

After the minute of silence Junk-rat limped forward to the front, he was clean and his hair combed back and in a suit, showing just how serious that Junker was right now. "Alright, I cant go making flowery speeches like that, But Roady and I can send that brave little Shila off in style. She always wanted to see me make a firework display with those Korean firecrackers of hers, so in true outback fashion we send her off with a Bang!" Junk straightened to his full height and the last word and hit a detonator, the sky lit up with the most beautiful fireworks display any of those gathered had ever seen.

Sombra stepped to the front of the crowd and stared down at the urn sitting there for a moment, the urn had been designed by her and made by the combined work of Torbjörn and Symmetra it was shaped like the folded up version of her mech with her logo on the front. Sombra took a few more deep breaths and turned to face the crowd, that was made up of many who had until a few days ago been her enemies. Now it was filled with those who knew her pain, Mercy was clinging to her wife Pharaha while Tacer held the hand of Widowmaker who had defected along with Sombra when Talon had ordered the hacker's death. Reinhardt stood in his armor polished until it gleamed in the dull light with ana next to him.

"Hana was the love of my life, she accepted me for me and never tried to change me." Sombra choked up a bit before going on. "While we never married she was my soulmate and while she is gone Hana will live on in all of us, that is why as of today I am joining overwatch. I can not replace her but she gave her life for this group and I am going to make sure that her death was not in vain. I thank you all for coming here today, if anyone would like to say a few words please come forward before the urn is lowered." Sombra stepped back into the embrace of the Junker and DJ, as others came forward and spoke a few words.

After everyone had spoken Lucio played a techno tuned version of a funeral song as the urn was lowered, into the ground. The others left quietly while Sombra moved to kneel in front of the grave marker silently crying for hours, she felt a hand on her shoulder before words whispered in her ears.

"All these tears over little old me, where is my tough hacker girl?" Sombra whipped around to find a shimmering version of Hana standing there smirking, Tears filled her eyes.

"Hey-hey, no need for tears! I am here to give you one last cheat code!" the ghost smiled as she held out her hand, Sombra numbly took the offered item and a glance told her it was an Omnic memory core?

"What?" was all she could say.

"Reload, new update! D .va 2.0!" The ghost said smiling before winking and tacking on. "Make sure it can pilot my mech and have some fun in bed, Oh maybe some kind of vibrating fingers!.. Oh my time is up, see you soon, just make sure that you build me soon, I cant let lucio beat my high scores!" with that the ghost vanished.

Sombra stared at the device for a few moments longer before gripping it tightly and running to find the engineers of overwatch, they had a lot of work to do and Sombra was not willing a second longer than needed to have her soulmate back!


End file.
